Drake Malone
by swiftnick007
Summary: A 27 year old Harry falls for a handsome stranger called Drake Malone, but nothing is how it seems. Romantic Comedy M for swearing, unbetad. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Harry

I was glad to finally be in the building as it was pouring outside, as I took my coat off I looked around, I was always in awe by the grand scale at Hogwarts and it was the only place I could call home. A reunion party sounded like a stupid idea but now I was in the warmth and beauty of Hogwarts again I smiled, this was my sanctuary from the world.

"Harry!" Hermione broke my train of thought. "Come on! The party is in the Slytherin common room."

"What?! I had a bad experience in there once…" Hermione giggled as she thought back. Ron joined our conversation.

"You guys ready?" He asked though he did not look ready at all, I always knew Ron would be my best friend after school and throughout life, and ten years on not a lot has changed, well, he got taller, and of course is happily married to Hermione, which is great. But I was still alone.

"Come on then." I said trying to distract myself from my thoughts. As we walked timidly down the murky stairs to the depths of the dungeons. Hermione almost skipped, how could she be so happy about going down here? I thought. Maybe I was still prejudice.

"Hey Harry! Maybe you will meet that knight in shining amour tonight!" Hermione piped.

"My old classmates! I don't think so." I had already dismissed the chances of that happening.

"Harry, how are you ever going to find a guy if you don't be social." Of course Hermione still gives her advice know and then, particularly since I came out. Then we started to hear music, Britney Spears, "Break the Ice", is it a bit too gay to know all the Britney songs? I considered. When we entered Hermione ran over to Ginny dragging Ron with her. I walked in awkwardly digging my hands into my jean pockets.

It looked like standard party, a big disco ball, a stage, and it was very dark with bright lights flashing everywhere and the music so loud you could barley hear yourself think. My plan was to go to the buffet at the other side of the room and look occupied the entire night . I made my way through the dance floor, trying to get passed all the people. When I got there the music changed to Kanye West, stronger, but I noticed people were screaming louder, I turned around and there was a guy on the stage, about to sing.

He looked a little taller than myself with dark blonde hair, his fringe came almost over his sparkling eyes . A seductive smirk played over his perfect face. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black blouse the hugged his perfectly toned figure. Okay, maybe not the buffet plan then, I thought as he rapped to the words. He was flawless. I saw Hermione rushing over to me.

"Who is that?" I asked, well screamed, pointing at the stage. She shrugged, she could see that I was staring.

"Harry! What did you just say about old classmates." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I say a lot of things." Looking on at him she giggled and rolled her eyes, my humour had improved since school. When the song finished people screamed and clapped he jumped off stage, and walked over to punch bowl. Which was very near were I was standing, I already felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Now's your chance!" Hermione whispered in my ear before I knew it she pushed me quite hard into his direction, I stumbled to his side. As I straightened up he looked at me and smiled. I used my classic awkward smile that I hard been using my whole life.

"Hey." He smiled then sipped his punch. Oh god now I have to talk! I'm gonna kill Hermione I thought.

"Hey." I said loudly because It was the only way he could hear me.

"Holy…" He put his hand on my fringe and brushed it back. I kept my hand firmly on the table to keep myself on two feet. "Harry Potter! Ha! Well it has been a while since I saw you…" He trailed off his eyes wandering all over I blushed like the colour of the punch.

"Did I know you at school?" I asked, he didn't look familiar but I asked anyway.

"Err…no, not really." He said still smiling with a glint in his eye, I nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked pouring some punch in a desperate attempt to keep my eyes from wandering.

"…Drake…Malone" He said slowly almost like he had to think about it. I noticed the song changed to "With You" by Chris Brown. He looked at the dance floor then back at me. I clutched my plastic cup full of punch, oh crap I thought as I could see were this was going, the last time I danced was…at the Yule ball and I don't think I had ever danced informally.

"Do you wanna dance?" And of course he went there, if I said no that would sound like I didn't like him but if I said yes I'd have to dance. ..

"Yeah, sure" Okay, know I was in a seriously shitty situation. My heartbeat just got worse as he grabbed my hand and led me onto the dance floor. He stopped right in the middle on the floor and wrapped his hand around my neck, I put my hands on his waist with great caution I could feel myself turning red.

He leaned in. "Just relax" he whispered in my ear, I could hear my heart in my ears and feel it against his chest but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as we started to move with the music. I was barley focusing on the music as Drake's hands slowly moved down my back and pulled me in closer. "Forgive me if I'm going to fast…"

"…Nope." It was all I could to get out. He turned to me and smiled.

"…wanna go get some air?"

"Yeah it is hot in here…" He took my hand and led me outside the common room. We made are way through the dungeons, and the rest of the castle until we were outside. I wasn't surprised at the fact that there were loads of people outside, it had stopped raining and it was boiling inside. "What house were you in?" I asked and we sat down on the cold stone steps.

"Hufflepuff, I wasn't anything special…" He smiled and looked down at his shoes.

"I bet you were" I said instantly raising my eyebrows. He just smiled at me.

"What do you do?" I asked, honestly I was just making conversation while my eyes wondered all over him.

"I sing in a band." He said which sounded obvious as I remembered his performance.

"You wanna ride?" He said acknowledging his broom perched up on a stone wall along side everyone else's. It was the new edition of the firebolt, I had herd rumours that it reached seriously life threatening speeds.

"Were?" I asked smiling. He gave me an impulse which I couldn't control, it wasn't like me to go anywhere with anyone I just met or to be spontaneous not knowing where it could lead me, but his sparkling eyes went straight into my mine making me want him more and more.

"Anywhere." He whispered in my ear sending a chill right through me. We walked over to his broom and mounted it I griped my arms around his toned waist. The night sky was sparkling with stars and the world below was lit up with the life down below. The speed gave me a huge adrenalin rush right though me, I tightened my grip around his waist as we flew at lightning speeds.

By the time we slowed down to a speed which didn't make me think I was going die any second, Ron and Hermione popped into my head, they didn't even know I left, how was I going to get home from here? More importantly where was I? All my thoughts were racing through my head. We stopped at a flat window which was at the top of a massive block of sheik new apartments, he got a device out of his pocket and pointed it at the window. It opened like a garage door, he landed in the front room then closed the massive window.

"Convenient." I said and smiled as I dismounted, he smiled back.

"Yeah the staff at reception were giving me weird looks when they saw the broom." He chuckled slightly. His flat was modern and spacious with posh furniture and kitchen units which was what I was expecting. "Do you want something do drink?" He asked walking over to the open plan kitchen.

"Beer please." I said, then my phone went off, I pulled it out of my pocket it read, "Hermione." I looked up at him as he was putting the bottle caps in the bin.

"I have to take this." I said moving over to the corner with the fish tank which was more like a neon lights show.

"Harry! Where the hell are you?! Ginny has thrown up over Pansy Parkinson and they started fighting!" I dismissed her story almost instantly but I had to imagine what that would have looked like.

"Listen…" I turned my back to him. "You know that guy you pushed me towards…" I whispered.

"Yeah…" She sounded concerned now.

"I'm at his flat!" I whispered but exclaimed at the same time.

"What!?" Exclaimed Hermione so loud I suspected he could hear her. "Harry! What do you think your doing?" She was still loud and I could hear him walking nearer. "I have to go." I said , hoping he couldn't hear her.

"Okay by the way Malf-" I hung up on her as I knew he was standing right behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Friends, all in a bitch fight, big mess." I said awkwardly walking over towards my beer on the work top. He nodded.

"It happens." He said smiling, he perched himself on a barstool and took a swig of his beer. I looked at him more carefully but the more I did he started to look like someone… he noticed the curiosity in my eyes. "What?" He asked and I woke up from dream world again.

"Sorry it's just that I think I may have seen you before… I just can't think where…" I trailed off and he almost looked quite worried. He then smiled. I took a big swig of my beer before asking what I needed to know. "So…what do we do now?" I asked anxiously. He hopped off his barstool, shrugged and got closer towards me.

"What do you want to do?" he asked still getting closer. He had a seductive tone in his voice, I somehow plucked up the courage to move in so our bodies were finally touching.

"Erm I can think of something.." I said quickly to get my words out, I put my beer back on the worktop. I looked back him and without a second in between his lips where on mine. I melted. His lips were so soft as he opened then slightly to let his tongue in and he did the same. He deepened the kiss while pressing his body up against mine, it didn't take long for us to be erupting in passion and lust.

He pushed me on to the sofa and climbed on top of me pulling my shirt off and kissing every inch of my chest. He came up for air still mounted on top of me. All I could see was want in his piercing eyes. His pulled his shirt off and smiled gently. He came down so our bodies were pressed together. He kissed me hard while he fumbled around with my trousers but somehow he got them off.

I moved to kiss his neck and to get his trousers off. He laughed a little in my ear. "You want this Harry?" He asked, I couldn't believe he was asking me questions at that time. "Yes" I panted pulling his jeans off. He moved to face me. "Even if I'm a liar?" He asked panting looking at me so his eyes burned into mine. The sweat was rolling down my back on his black leather sofa, he was perfectly toned with smooth pale skin and I knew I had to have him.

"I don't give a shit." I said and kissed him again at that point I really didn't care, he was all I wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry

I woke up glowing. The morning light poured into the bedroom warming my bare skin as lay on the white linens. I smiled as I opened my eyes slowly remembering what happened the night before. I had been using Drake's chest as a pillow. I rubbed my eyes then looked up, he was still asleep. I smiled broadly as I watched him breathe quietly.

The perfection was ruined by my phone going off. I pulled on some boxers and went to the living room to find my jeans. It read "Ron" I answered.

"Hello?" I asked quietly and scratched my head.

"Harry! Hermione told me you'd pulled some guy, Ginny got really badly hurt, Pansy slapped her last night then she passed out on the floor." Said Ron in the same frantic tone as Hermione as if I could of stopped it if I had been there.

"Oh, well is she alright?" I asked and I was only really pretending to care, I was just too

happy to have anyone bring me down.

"Yeah, she should be fine, but Harry, mate, this seriously isn't like you." He said concerned I laughed a little as I went back into the bedroom and put on Drake's Jack Wills shirt.

"I'm sure I can take care of myself." I said. Drake started to stir.

"You know what I mean, you don't go around pulling men at bars." Said Ron. I sat on the bed and Drake looked up at me I smiled.

"Yeah I know, listen I gotta go now, why don't I meet you at you flat in say two hours?" I said whilst Drake sat up and put his arm around my waist.

"Wait, Hermione was trying to tell you last night that Malfoy was there at the party apparently." Said Ron Drake was close enough to hear and his face dropped.

"Err okay we will talk later see you soon." I was worried by how Drake looked so I hung up before Ron got a chance to reply.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I knew it was something to do with Malfoy. I could see in his eyes, he looked worried and a little scared.

"It's nothing." He said looking anywhere but at me. He let go of me and turned away.

"Did he bully you at school?" I asked hoping it was the right question. He turned to face me he still looked deeply worried but he nodded. I moved over the bed to hold him. He held me tight as I did the same. "It's okay." I said softly, Malfoy must have traumatized him in some way.

Drake stayed quite silent as he fluttered around making cooking breakfast. All that was on my mind was what Malfoy had done. I sat at the breakfast table hoping that if I looked at him long enough he'd speak to me.

"What did he do?" I asked breaking the silence. Drake sighed and turned to face me.

"I'm not the same guy I was back in school, I've changed so much and I don't think it really matters now, it was a long time ago." He said turning back to his frying pan.

"Yeah but…" I didn't have anything planned to say. He turned back and leaned over the table so kiss me. "You taste of orange juice…" I said smiling.

"Do you want to go for lunch Friday?" He asked still leaning over the table smiling.

"Yeah, sure, like a date?" I asked sipping on my orange juice.

"Yup, you, me, al fresco dining…" He leaned in closer to kiss me again but it was longer. I kept in the kiss until he drew away. "So Friday it is." He said grinning at me.

"Err Drake, the bacon?" I enquired.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as the bacon was now black. I chuckled.

After breakfast I got dressed any ready to leave, not that I wanted to at all, but I said I'd meet Hermione and Ron and I knew that Hermione was going to grill me worse than the bacon.

"Well I have to go…"I trailed off giving him my puppy dog eyes, he laughed.

"I'm sure we will be seeing more of one another." He said put his arms around my neck. His eyes still sparkled and he still looked like he was from a dream, something about him I knew and I couldn't place it. We kissed before I left his apartment.

I took deep breaths and smiled before I started walking, when I was out of the apartment block I was practically skipping down the street smiling as I made my way to Hermione and Ron's place.

"Harry!" Hermione opened the door and flung herself at me before I'd knocked a second time.

"Hey Hermione." I said struggling to breath but she finally let me go.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She looked worried. I rolled my eyes pulling off my jacket, she was always too over- protective. Ginny was sat down with her fiancé Dean Thomas. "Hey guys, look Hermione I met a guy and I'm fine, better than fine actually he's really sweet, we are going for lunch on Friday, it wasn't just a one night stand." I poured myself some water as Ron emerged from the fridge like he had been stuck in there.

"So you are actually dating someone?" Ron asked in mock horror then smiled.

"Harry's got a boyfriend!" Dean sang it in that annoying playground tune.

"I wouldn't go as far as boyfriend, but I really like him." I said smiling to myself.

"Well it was about bloody time." Said Ginny I chuckled as she was flicking through a stack of bridal magazines. I went to joined them on the corner sofa. I picked up one of the magazines.

"How is the wedding coming?" I asked them both pretending to be interested in cakes.

"Everything's fine but we are tied between individual cupcakes or a chocolate fountain…" Said Dean who looked like he wanted to die, possibly drown in the magazines.

"Its not really my thing…" He said holding a magazine.

"That's why you've got me honey, all you need to do is turn up." Dean and I both laughed, Hermione and Ron finally joined us on corner sofa.

"Enough about the wedding anyway!" Said Ginny closing the magazine. "I want to know everything about this guy!" She said obviously wanting to gossip.

"I don't know what to tell…" I said trailing off, Hermione was sitting next to me and nudged me.

"His name might help." Said Ginny

"Drake Malone." Everyone shrugged.

"Never herd of him." Said Dean

"He said he went quite unnoticed at school." I said

"Come on is he cute?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's like…stunning." I said Ron put on the TV to the golf, he and Dean would definitely not want to contribute to this conversation.

"You sounded a bit freaked out last night when you called me…"

"Yeah well it was all a bit of shock, and we had to ride on his new edition firebolt." I said sipping my water.

"I want one of those!" Said Dean and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just in case, you know, you guys were thinking about wedding presents." We all have laughed a little. I had already bought them a glass vase and towels…I was never good at presents.

"So when do we get to meet this guy then?" Asked Hermione.

"Look it's very early days, lets just see how it goes?" I said, next Hermione would be planning my wedding, she definitely had the resources.

"Could he be the one?" Asked Ginny.

"I don't know! God guys, he definitely isn't stressing out about it, he probably isn't even thinking about me." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note - if this comes out bold I really don't know why sorry. If not…err carry on.

Draco

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" I was running around the flat trying to find the phone, Harry had left over an hour ago and this is what I had been doing ever since.

I finally found it under the coffee table. I dialled frantically and paced all around the room until I got an answer. "Come on!" I had never needed her to answer this badly.

"Hello?"

"Pansy! Oh thank god, listen last night-"

"Wait my computer just bleeped at me."

"This is no time to be checking to see if you have mail!" I shouted down the phone.

"Alright calm down, what's happened love?" She asked.

"I slept with Harry Potter!" I herd a crash, I guessed that she dropped a glass.

"WHAT?! Wha…how?!" She screamed in my ear.

"I didn't tell him it was me! I made up a name!" I screamed back at her.

"Oh god… look I will be right over, don't you move deep breaths Draco, deep breaths." She hung up I collapsed on the sofa.

She finally came with a bottle of Jacob's Creek Rosé. I snatched it off her and she walked in looking at all the mess I'd made from my crazed phone hunt.

I got a wine glass and poured from the bottle.

"How on earth…" She asked looking at me. Well kind of marvelling at me like I was flying.

The wine kept on sloshing in to the glass. "He didn't recognise me." I said when it was full to the top I started to chug it down.

"So you seduced him pretending to be some guy?" she said she still looked bemused.

"Yup, I said I was in Hufflepuff, can you imagine! Anyway he said I looked a little familiar but he never once questioned what I said, I mean I'm not that good at lying!" I chugged the rest of the wine in my glass down, I was just about to get the bottle again when Pansy stole it back.

"Calm down." She told me sternly. "Leave the Rosé, come sit down and talk to me properly." She said guiding me out of the kitchen. I sat down and took some deep breaths.

"I know how you felt about him at school…" She said. I snorted.

"Oh did you notice my obsession for him?" I said sarcastically It was fact that at school I was in love with Harry Potter I thought he was gorgeous, courageous and brave, but due to what my family had made me into and my shame of just being gay I never told a soul until I left. I even tried to convince my myself that I was being stupid , but it was no use, I hated every second I was with him because we fought until one of us needed hospital treatment and when I wasn't with him It was painful. I wanted to be on his side, to be with him but I was stood on opposite ends of the world as the son of a death eater.

Pansy could see that I was a mess. She rubbed my arm. "But it was just a one night stand right? He would be none the wiser." I shook my head.

"No, I asked him out of a date on Friday, oh god! And his friends! You might as well kill me now!" I slumped back on the sofa.

"Well then, if you guys start dating…sorry but you will never keep it up." She said sympathetically and she was right I was doomed.

"But, I just felt like…for the first time he wanted to be with me, he actually wanted me! It was like all those daydreams I had in school…" I looked down.

"You never got over him did you?" She asked.

"No, I knew that I never would, Pansy he is so prefect for me…"

"Aw, hun come here…" She held me tightly and everything from the night before was spiralling in my head.

"What should I do?" I asked desperately.

"Love, you know you are going to have to tell him." I looked up at her, of course she was right that's why I couldn't live without her, but I would have given anything to be able to not tell him.

"…Okay, on this date I will tell him, he deserves to know." I said quietly she smiled at me she leapt up from the sofa and threw my black jacket at me. "Where are we going?" I asked while she re-did her scarf.

"Come on, we are going for a drink with Vince and Greg." Vince and Greg were otherwise known as Crabbe and Goyle to some people, but to me they had always just been there to back me up and throw in hurtful comments so when it came to leaving school they decided the only thing they were good at apart from scowling at people alongside me was eating cakes, so Vince and Greg's bakery was born.

They were never real Death Eater supports as well, they didn't mind it but they were never fully committed to the dark mark so to speak.

Pansy kept a watchful eye on me while I stared into the bottom of my third pint glass. Vince was the first to catch on that something was up, I was actually kind of impressed usually it takes at least another three hours.

"What's up with him?" He asked Pansy she looked at me and I nodded giving her permission to answer.

"He slept with Harry Potter…" Greg spat out his drink while Vince's jaw was on the floor. I put my head in my hands. Pansy went on to answer their various questions while I sat there feeling like shit. Harry was all I ever wanted and I was going to have to give it up because I was having to lie to him to get him. I started to realise all I ever do is lie….I lied to myself at school, I lied to my dad never saying that I believed in everything Voldermort stood for, I lied to my mum telling her Pansy was my girlfriend, and now I was lying to Harry. It was like my whole life was just one big fat…

"Draco! Are you alright?" Pansy asked and I snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I've err, I just need to be alone for a while…." I got up put a fiver on the table ( I carried both currencies) , grabbed my jacket and was out the door before anyone could say goodbye.

I kept on walking thinking about all the time I'd lied to get what I wanted. It was freezing could so I kept my head down. All this lying had made me a bastard. I was so deep into my self loathing I didn't notice the people walking all around me. And then I crashed into someone.

Her magazines crashed on to the floor. "I am so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." I was instantly down on the floor to help her pick them up.

"That's okay." She said, I looked up at her and she wasn't mad she was smiling. Some people jogged to catch up with her.

"Are you alright? I told you to slow down honey." He was clearly her boyfriend putting his arm around her. A couple joined to her rescue, Jesus Christ I didn't hurt her I thought.

"Guys, its alright seriously I'm fine!" She said as they all three fussed over her.

"I told you not to carry all those bridal magazines." Said a red head boy. I felt like I should say something.

"Err yeah I'm sorry." I said breaking their fuss they all turned to look at me, I realised I was till clutching one of the magazines. "Oh sorry." I smiled putting it back on the pile.

"I'm Ginny by the way." She said.

"Weasley?" I was so shocked it just came out. Shit! I thought.

"Err yeah, do I know you?" She asked they all looked curious.

"Err no…I just herd of you before…" I said thinking about it before I said anything. Another guy was jogging down the street.

"Hey guys!" He called out they all turned around. He jogged up to them. "I will have that drink… " He noticed me standing there. It felt like my heart had just leapt out of my body.

It was Harry.

There was no way this situation could have been worse. "Drake…" He said looking at me and smiled, and even though I could tell this would only end badly his smile made me warm and I smiled back.

"Oh my god this is the one you were telling us about!" Exclaimed the girl with Ron Weasley.

"Yeah, err hey Harry, its nice to see you." I was being genuine not looking at any of his friends.

"This are my friends Dean…" And I remembered stealing his homework so he failed his Potions exam. "Ginny.." I remembered saying "Oh look Potter you've got yourself a girlfriend!" and sneering at her like some vermin. "Hermione…" What didn't I do to hurt Granger? I thought. "And Ron." He threw up slugs because of me not to mention all the horrible things I said about his family…

"Lovely to meet you all." I said putting on a smile. I had to get out before I did something really stupid.

"Actually I as just off home to bed, it's been a long day…" I said.

"Oh." Said Harry looking a little disappointed.

"But I shall see you tomorrow." I said still smiling before awkwardly leaving . I walked along talking out loud to myself. "What were you thinking you idiot they are all going to hate you!"

It was 1am by the time I was in bed. I stared at the ceiling, I wanted Harry there next to me like the night before, but if tomorrows big reveal went according to plan I guessed he would never be sleeping here again.

It just wasn't fair.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note - I have realised that its not as humorous as I first thought so now the genre can romantic drama with a tiny humorous twist .

Draco

I woke up to the sound of a thumping headache. I clutched at my hair almost pulling it out. I reached over to my bedside table and snatched my phone I had a text from Harry.

"Hey see you at the restaurant at 1.30 x." I sighed and dared to look at the clock and to my horror it was 1.00.

I ran around in the bathroom, I put on some suffocating black skinny jeans with shiny Prada shoes and a deep purple shirt and black waistcoat. I was considering a trilby hat when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked running around looking for my keys.

"Heya love." It was Pansy.

"Listen can I call you back later I just woke up and if I don't get out of the house now I'm going to be late." I threw the trilby hat on the floor and took a quick glance in the mirror.

"For what?" She asked.

"For the date - lunch thing with Harry." I said.

"Oh yeah! Good luck, Vince will be there with cupcakes afterwards." She said too enthusiastically she was sympathising with me before I'd even told him.

I finally found my keys, and then I picked up my wallet. "Listen I will call you back later okay?" I said.

"Okay good luck." She said before hanging up. I was going to need it I thought.

I had to quick walk to the restaurant where I was meeting Harry, luckily it wasn't too far away. I saw Harry outside looking out for me, I couldn't help but light up every time I saw him. I walked up behind him. "Hey." I said simply he spun round and smiled back at me. And to my utter surprise he took the side of my face in his hand and kissed me softly.

I smiled. "Nice to see you too." In my head it didn't sound as cheesy. He blushed slightly.

"Sorry I just missed that." He laughed a little.

"Yeah me too…" I trailed off looking into his eyes. I snapped back from his hypnotising eyes. " Lets get inside it freezing." I thought I may as well tell him his worst nightmare on a full stomach.

Starter came, we both had the tomato soup. I couldn't tear my eyes off him, his scruffy black hair his dark eyes. "What?" He asked looking up at me from his soup, I smiled. "Nothing…" I took a big sip of soup.

"You know Drake…I don't really do this often, but being with you…I feel so relaxed." I kept the smile. But inside my head was raging, I had two options, not telling him and drowning myself in my own soup in sheer guilt or I tell him and I would get his soup in my face. I told myself that this was my best shirt and a soup stain would never come out.

The main course. Harry ordered a steak and I ordered a pizza. "How's the steak?" I asked making conversation. He nodded still chewing.

"It's good." He said. "Drake is there something wrong?" He asked, I fidgeted a bit and it dawned on me, I was never going to tell him, I wasn't even coming close to telling him. The honest truth was I was terrified, terrified of his reaction, terrified of loosing him, my heart breaking.

"No everything's fine, I just had something on my mind that's all." I smiled.

"Listen I err…wanted to ask you something…" Oh shit! Shit! He knows there was no Drake Malone! My mind was racing and I wanted to run. "Do you know February song?" I had a wave of relief rush over me.

"Err yeah, I can play it on piano." Which I could, I still wanted to impress him.

"Oh well, those friends you met last night Ginny and Dean, they want someone to play that song at there wedding…" I was trying to think of an excuse why I couldn't but then he spoke again. "Please, they will pay you and everything." His face was so genuine.

"I don't know.." He cut me off again.

"Double rates then!" He laughed. "You would be doing me a huge favour…" He moved his hand across the table and held mine.

" I will see…" I still believed that there was no way I was going to do it I just couldn't disappoint him. He beamed at me . I needed to change the subject, then the music changed to that stupid Chris Brown song but then we both slowly remembered dancing to this on that amazing night.

We both laughed a little. " I had a great time that night." He said quietly a little embarrassed. I realised that if I was never going to tell him the truth about me I could tell him the truth about how I felt for him.

"Me too, you're an amazing guy Harry… I'm so glad I met you." I instantly worried if that was too deep. But he looked straight into my eyes.

"I feel the same way." He said gently.

I insisted on paying for lunch, we left the restaurant and strolled along the streets. There was a light snow seeing as it was late November. Harry came to a halt and looked up at the building we stopped at and then back at me.

"Is this were you live?" I asked, it looked like very small block of flats. Harry just nodded. I had seen too many muggle films and I expected him to ask me for coffee but there was silence between us. Should I say goodbye? I pondered.

"Do you want a coffee?" I couldn't believe it. I looked at him and we both knew what he meant. But I smiled at the invitation.

"Yes please." He beamed.

His apartment was quite small and messy but I liked it. Harry ran around his small kitchen panicking, shoving plates he had used that morning in cupboards. "Erm coffee…" He said to himself looking around for something. I smiled and pulled my coat off. I wandered into his living room, and sat on his small sofa. "Milk?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks." I said, my eyes wondered to the magazines on his coffee table. They were gay men's magazines. I laughed a little. I picked one up and sat back flicking though page after page of six packs. Harry came in with the coffee. I smiled and showed him the cover.

"Oh god! Sorry I haven't had much of a chance to tidy…" He sat the coffee down and shoved all that magazines under the table.

"It's okay…" Harry was funny when he was embarrassed an I had to suppress a laugh.

"What?" He asked sitting down. He looked a little worried I turned to face him better.

"You are so cute when your anxious." I said moving in closer. He smiled the temptation to kiss him was inviting me in.

"I'm sorry but I get nervous and when I'm nervous-" I kissed him hard and he did the same, I took his face in my hands. It was heaven. All those days when I dreamed of how he would taste, how he would touch me…it was all coming true. When we came apart he grabbed my arm and dragged me into his bedroom.

We both collapsed on his bed, he kissed me frantically as we started to tear clothes off one another. His hand were all over me, desperately trying to get my shirt off. My hands felt under his shirt. He came away for a second, his body still on top of mine, both our heartbeats going off the scale.

"Drake, I need you to know I really like you…" I didn't understand why he needed to say that.

"I know I like you too..." I said smiling whilst slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I mean I don't just want to sleep with you…" I looked up at him. "I want to be with you." I finally understood. He wanted a proper relationship with me, and I would have told him that was all I wanted too but…it was never that simple.

I kissed him hard, I needed him to shut up before I came to my senses, stopped being so selfish and let him go. He pushed me back. "I need to know is this just sex to you?" No, I want to be with you forever I thought.

"No." I said simply, he was slowly talking me into telling him. I kissed him as hard as possible and turned him on to the bed slowly putting my hand down his jeans. He moaned in my ear. "Harry I want this." You will never understand how much I thought…

I got out of bed trying to find my underwear. "You looking for these?" Asked Harry from the kitchen, he stretched the elastic of my Calvin Klein's with a seductive look on his face.

"Gimme those!" I lunged for them but he kept them out of my grasp, he ran and stood on the sofa.

"Come and get them then!" He said laughing, he lifted them out of the way every time I went for them.

"Oh come on!" I said laughing. I reached for them again.

"Hey Harry, sorry I didn't - holy shit!" Hermione Granger had bowled in before I knew it was happening. I took a cushion covering my manhood, but it was a bit late.

"Could have knocked Hermione." Said Harry handing me my underwear. Without a word I went into the bedroom.

"Harry I'm so sorry." Said Hermione and giggled.

"It's okay." Said Harry.

While dressing I had a text from Pansy telling me to meet her, talking to Harry's friends again I knew wouldn't go down well. I got dressed and went into the living room to pick my coat of the sofa.

"You going?" Asked Harry, he looked upset, but I had to get out of there.

"Yeah, sorry I said I'd meet a friend…" I trailed off he walked up to me and smiled.

"It's okay, when can I see you again?" He asked smiling.

"Harry you did ask about Ginny and Dean's wedding right?" Said Hermione looking at Harry then at me.

"He said he'd think about it." Said Harry still looking at me smiling.

I couldn't listen to another second. "I have to go sorry Harry, but I will call you." I gave him one last kiss.

"Okay, see you." He said and I hastily made my exit.

"Oh for god's sake Draco!" Pansy groaned.

"I couldn't do it!" I said. Vince came into the bakery side stepping around us trying not to get involved with mine and Pansy's conversation.

"Why not?" She asked. I sighed and looked at my shoes.

"All my life…he has been all I ever wanted…I couldn't….I couldn't let him go…." I looked up at her, the more I spoke the more I had to battle the tears. Pansy could see this and took me in a huge embrace and I gave in to the tears.

"Honey…It's going to be alright…" She said soothingly stroking my hair. I came away and moved the tears away with my hands. "What are you going to do?" She asked gently.

"If I can't tell him, I don't tell him, but I can cut him out of my life…so that's what I am going to do…he deserves more…" I knew it was for the best. Pansy reassured me it was the right thing.

I would sacrifice my own happiness for him to never know who I was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry**

**I slid my phone up and down in annoyance, 1 week 3 days and 11 hours.**

**I was going mad. Ginny was too wrapped up in wedding stuff seeing as it was in two weeks. Hermione wanted to help but her fussing got me more annoyed. Ron and Dean thought I was being paranoid.**

"**Should I call him?" I asked Ginny who was sat next to me.**

"**Sure…" She said worried by how tense I was.**

"**But is that being too needy?" I asked myself and I groaned resting my head on the kitchen worktop.**

"**Harry what are you so worried about?" Asked Ron having difficulty eating kiwi fruit.**

"**Its been over a week since prince charming's called." Said Ginny I raised my head again.**

"**Oh, nasty…" Said Ron I gave a look to kill.**

"**Harry if you are so worried, you know where he lives, why not go see him." Said Hermione.**

"**You think?"**

"**Yes!" Everyone said in unison, I smiled and I hopped off the barstool and grabbed my coat.**

"**Harry!" Ron stopped me before I left. "Good luck." He said smiling, I smiled back.**

**I thought I should rehearse what I was going to say, but I didn't know what that was. I stared at his door for at least five minutes. I closed my eyes as I pushed the doorbell. I took a deep breath. I led myself to believe he might hate me, that I had done something wrong and he never wanted to see me and so part of me prayed he wasn't in.**

**But the door swung open.**

**He looked stunned. "Harry…" He looked at me liked he hadn't seen me in years…like I shouldn't have been there.**

"**Hey…" I said quietly. "I am interrupting something?" I asked thinking that might be why he was so stunned.**

"**No…listen…we need to talk." My friends tried to tell me his phone was broken or he was busy, but I was right, it was about us. I'd never wanted to be wrong so much in my life. He gestured me in, his face plagued with guilt.**

"**Harry…I can't…I can't do this anymore…" He looked like he was on the verge of tears. **

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**I just…can't." He shed a tear.**

"**Why!? Tell me!" I shouted tears now flowing uncontrollably form my eyes, I didn't believe what was happening.**

"**You wouldn't understand…I'm doing this to protect you…" He didn't look at me and I shook my head.**

"**No… I don't believe you…." He looked up at me, his sparkling silver eyes now glazed by tears.**

"**I can't hurt you anymore…" He said. I took a step closer.**

"**You're not…" I touched his chest. "I never felt like this…you drive me mad…you are all I ever think about and I've known you what? About three weeks! Don't tell me you don't want me…" I wasn't letting him go without a fight, I took a step closer so there was little space between us.**

"**I want you every second…." He looked at me. He cradled my face in his hands.**

"**Then why are you pushing me away?" I asked desperately only an inch away from his lips.**

"**I'm a lair, Harry." I remembered what he said our first night together, I said I didn't care if he was lying to me, and I still didn't.**

"**I don't care." I said sternly looking into his eyes, they looked heartbroken, sparkling with tears.**

"**You would if you knew…" He trailed, his lips brushed lightly against mine. **

"**Whatever it is…I will understand." I said resting my forehead on his, I moved my hands around his waist.**

"**Harry…I love you." He whispered and I pressed my lips gently against his. Those immortal words went through me, this was his big secret, and I didn't know if I felt the same….**

"**Then keep me close…" I whispered in his ear, he gently wrapped his hands around my waist. I wasn't sure if I loved him, but I never wanted him to let go. He kissed me tenderly as I looked into his beautiful eyes, nothing was said, because nothing needed to be said as he took my hand and led me to the bedroom.**

**I fiddled with part of the duvet and Drake stretched his arms around me. "So, are we okay now?" I asked anxiously. He gave a tiny laugh and stroked my hair.**

"**We are fine aren't we?" He asked me, I turned on my front to look at him.**

"**I can't believe you would keep me away just because you're in love with me…" I said.**

"**I know, I'm sorry, It won't happen again I promise…I want to keep you close." He said and smiled gently as I did the same. I looked out of the window, the sun had just set and the sky was a mysty purple-blue. "Stay the night…" He said quietly.**

**I smiled. "Yes." I wanted to stay with him forever, just as we were in that perfect, magical moment.**

"**I love you Harry." He said smiling, I saw in his eyes that he truly did love me and wanted me to stay with him not just for the night. I smiled aswell knowing that all I had been through the past three weeks, every second of it…was love.**

"**I love you too." I said and he beamed, also looking slightly stunned.**

"**Really?" He asked.**

"**Yes, I really do." I chuckled as he still looked quite shocked. He kissed me hard, it was still an amazing sensation and I always wanted more.**

**The sun rose and Drake and I decided to stay in bed, eat junk food and watch crappy films from his never ending collection.**

**The credits rolled on the screen and a man sang "I've been dreaming, all the things I learnt about a boy…" **

"**I liked that one, it was cute." I said and Drake removed it from the DVD player.**

"**We have watched Love Actually, Notting Hill and this one and you are still not sick of Hugh Grant's face?" He asked and I laughed.**

"**Well…anymore Hugh Grant then yes, that maybe pushing it…" Drake chuckled.**

"**Oooh!" Drake got excited by something he saw, he plucked out a DVD from the shelf and showed it to me.**

"**Season six of Family Guy." I read off the cover. "What's that?" I asked.**

"**Oh it's hilarious!" Drake got excited as he putted in the player and returned to his position cuddling me.**

**The show was animated and was pretty hilarious, but I didn't care about it, I just loved the feel of him close to me, and I'd never been so happy.**

**A.N yeah his chapter got a bit too fluffy in my opinion but oh well, next chapter Harry finds out! Dun dun dun!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Its unbeta'd.**


	6. Chapter 6

The big reveal. Wooo! Hermione's point of view had to be in this for it to work, sorry its so late.

Harry

"Hermione? Where do I put these?" I asked, though I couldn't see her through the vase of flowers I was holding.

"Harry, they are centre pieces, they go in the middle of each table." I put them down at the nearest table, I could see she was stressed, it wasn't even her wedding day, though she had taken it upon herself to help organize everything as Ginny and Dean got ready.

"Calm down, we are in time, everything's going to go according to plan." I put my arm on her shoulder trying to reassure her. She smiled at me.

"Try not to jinx it eh? So when is Drake coming?" She asked. I got Drake to agree to play February Song for Ginny and Deans first dance.

"He should be here after the ceremony." I said smiling, I hadn't stopped smiling for two weeks now, I was round Drake's flat almost every night, like I lived there, our relationship was blossoming and I'd never been so happy.

"…You know, I've never herd of a Drake Malone before, are you sure he was in our year?" She asked, I did think the same thing when I first met him.

"He wouldn't have been at the party if he wasn't would he? He said he was nothing special, probably went a bit unnoticed." Hermione looked convinced and smiled at me.

"Okay I'm going to go find Ron, ceremony starts in half a hour." She said walking away.

I didn't blame her for being a little sceptical, I had only known Drake for not even a month, and I already knew I was in love.

Ron walked up behind me he had the same smart black suit on as me, with matching blue ties, and black waistcoats.

"Hermione is looking for you she went into the lobby." I said picking up another vase of flowers.

"Okay, I just had to get something from home." He looked a bit worn out, he passed me and speedily walked out of the hall.

Hermione

I saw Ron half jogging towards me. "Did you get it?" I asked he pulled out from under his blazer, the Hogwarts school year book, our year. I snatched it from him.

"Hermione why do you need it so badly?" Ron asked as I flicked though the pages, I stopped to look at him.

"Do you remember how Harry said that Drake was in Hufflepuff and was nothing special? I thought nothing of it until last night when Drake dropped Harry off at ours. I tried to ask him about his family just making conversation, and he said they were muggles, but I knew all the muggle- borns we stood out in the second year, everyone was trying to protect us from the basilisk."

"So?" Ron asked concern in his eyes.

"So why don't I ever remember him? Surely he must have been in some of our classes-"

"Hermione the guy was a nobody." Ron cut me off, I turned back to the book, not disheartened by his comment, I knew I would have known who he was.

"Oh my god." I said quietly my nose in the book, what I feared most had been realised.

"There was no Drake Malone…It's a made up name." I said slowly putting the book back down, pity grew in my heart as I thought of Harry.

Ron stopped looking through the book and looked at me worried and slightly panicked. "What do we do?" He asked me, I looked at him, I had cast a dark shadow upon both of us on a beautiful wedding day.

"We have to tell him." I said gently, we knew it would break his heart.

"No we can't." Said Ron.

"Ron, the man is a liar, we have to get Harry out of this, before he's in too deep." I said frustrated not by Ron but by the truth we had uncovered.

"Okay, but not right now, its Ginny and Dean's wedding day, we can't go causing drama." Said Ron trying to calm me down.

"Harry would want us to tell him." I said and I saw in his eyes, he knew I was right.

"After the ceremony, at the reception party, then we tell him."

"He will be here at the reception."

"…So then we just take him away from the crowd for a little while…" He said trying to think of a plan off the top of his head.

"He will confront him about it…" I said I saw them in my mind getting into a physical fight or on the dance floor or Harry's heart being crushed beyond repair, we didn't even know why he had lied, but all I could think about were the very worst scenarios.

"Then lets just hope he's got a good reason, you are right Hermione if we keep it from him, he will be angry at us and it's not fair on him." Said Ron…and already regretting it as the images popped back into my head, I slowly nodded.

Harry

I watched Ginny and Dean beam at each other they were both glowing when they kissed light might as well have been coming off of them. Everyone threw confetti as they walked passed holding hands.

Ginny looked radiant in her ivory dress, Dean looked overjoyed as he smiled at his new wife. I smiled too…my mind thinking of Drake and how he would look at me in that way.

"Hey, can I get a pint of larger and a red wine please?" I asked the bartender getting out my wallet. The dinner had been beautiful which was expected seeing how long Ginny had been saving and preparing over the past year.

I knew I was anxious about Drake, I could see he wasn't really comfortable with my friends on the odd occasion when he saw them for a few minutes. When I asked him why he told me he didn't fit in with them.

Ron and Hermione walked up to me, I could see in an instant something was very wrong.

"What is it?" I asked, they both smiled to cover up their obvious worry.

"Nothing." Said Hermione

"Come on guys I can tell when something's wrong, what is it?" I asked they both exchanged a look. My eyes passed over them for a moment, and in the distance I saw Drake.

"Hey Drake!" I said walking over to him, forgetting Hermione and Ron, he gave me a quick peck on the lips. The friends I had just deserted came rushing over, Drake smiled and them politely. Ron glared.

"Harry this is really important." Said Hermione holding my arm. I could tell how serious she was and I was led off to leave Drake.

They led me through the lobby into a small room. I stood with my arms crossed, Hermione fidgeted. "Listen Harry, I wasn't too sure about Drake…so I researched him." Said Hermione.

"You what? Why?" I said by this point I was panicking. I loved Drake, but what did she find out from researching him?

"Harry-" Ron cut in. "There is no such man, we looked in our year book, there was never anybody called Drake Malone at Hogwarts…" It took a long chilling pause for me to realise what he had just said.

"W-what?" I said stumbling, surely I had herd him wrong.

"He's lying Harry, he wouldn't have got in if he wasn't at Hogwarts so it's a fake name." Said Ron his words gentle trying to be sympathetic. Drake was lying to me? Wait his name isn't even Drake I thought.

"Why?" I asked a strong hint of anger now in my voice.

"We don't know Harry, though…"

"What?" I snapped.

"Someone…did have a name quite similar, same initials…" Hermione spoke, shocked at her own words. I stared at her, then finally…it hit me.

"No. No No NO! NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed…no it couldn't be… my thoughts were spinning.

"Harry…" Ron tried to calm me.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I raged I stormed out of the room, and ran outside inhaling the night air before breaking down into tears. I heard my friends running towards me.

"Harry, we could be wrong, we could be way off…" said Hermione holding my arms.

"When are you ever wrong Hermione?" I asked. She wiped the tears from my face.

"It was just a guess Harry! I mean he never did anything to make you think that did he was…"

She looked shocked as I stopped crying, stood up and looked at her in horror as I remembered that night…

"_Even if I'm a Liar?" He asked._

"…Shit…oh shit!"

"Harry…you have to ask him…" Ron cut in, I stared at him, he was right. But I would have given anything to just run.

I took some deep breaths but it wasn't helping…it just couldn't be true…Hermione and Ron walked me back into the main ball room.

I saw him. He had just finished playing and noticed me, he hopped off stage and half jogged over to me smiling. "What's wrong?" He asked now deeply concerned as he saw my face was tear stained.

I looked into his eyes, I didn't need to ask him, that familiar face…the sparkle in his eye…it was him.

"Harry?" He asked again but I couldn't speak, all the lies he made me believe and all the times he told me how much he loved me….anger boiled in me and I threw my first into his face.

He fell to the floor and spat out some blood…the music stopped, everyone came over and gasped as the saw what I had done. The tears started again as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing!" Asked Ginny.

He stood in front of me, holding his jaw blood on his lips and tears down his cheeks.

"WHY?!" I screamed, I didn't care about anyone else in the room.

"-S-sorry… I'm so sorry." He said he broke into a sob. I covered my face with my hands.

"Harry...I-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I boomed, he looked crushed and collapsed to his knees.

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" I cried everyone gasped again and started asking questions to him and me, people trying to reassure me, I pushed them all out of the way. As I cried my heart broke and I did the only thing I could do.

I ran.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N -This whole story is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, Jonathan, I love you babe!

The aftermath.

Draco

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!"

It resounded in my head.

People gathering around me, I blocked out their screams as I looked at the floor, blood dripped down from my lips. Harry ran away. I should have known, known this could never work, known this was always coming…I just didn't know it would hurt so much. There was a knife in my heart not because I had lost him but I had hurt him more than I thought was possible…just because I was a selfish bastard.

I pushed my way though the people shouting at me, as if they didn't exist, they didn't matter to me, none of it mattered to me I just stared at the door.

"H-Harry.." My one love, Harry Potter, hated me. My thoughts clouded my mind, I stumbled holding my bleeding jaw. I walked to the window and pressed my hand against the cool glass, when I looked out, Harry had already vanished .The people still persisted to yell at me, but it was all a blur of noise.

I needed to find Harry, I needed to make this right. I pushed passed the people with all my might and burst out of the door, rushed though the lobby and out of the building. I ran my hand through my hair, I tried to collect my thoughts together before the mob came for me. Where would he be? I asked myself.

"Oi! Malfoy! I hope you're fucking proud of yourself!" Dean Thomas exclaimed, but I was already out of ear- shot before I heard anyone else.

I sprinted down the road and I could hear a few people running after me still shouting, I picked up my broom, mounted it, and I flew into the night. I tried to forget about the stupid thing that I had done, all the lies, and what Harry screamed at me, this was the one time in my life, were I couldn't just give in and let it go.

I came to a grinding halt and landed on the pavement which caused a few drunken men to stop in their tracks. I looked at them and smiled weakly trying to act casual.

"HARRY!" I slammed my fist repeatedly against the door of his apartment. I slowly rested my head on the wood, I knew that if he was here, there was no way in hell he was going to answer. "Listen Harry, I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you, but it got out of hand, I never meant to hurt you….I love you…" Silent tears dropped to my shoes as I closed my eyes. "I've always loved you…" I didn't know what else to say to the door which might have Harry on the other side. Nothing I could say or do would justify what I did.

An hour passed.

I was sat down with my back against the door, the bleeding had stopped but my shirt was ruined. I figured he wasn't there, so I'd wait for him, for as long as it took. "I don't know if I have said I'm sorry enough times, but… I know it's not enough…" I stood up and faced the door.

"Listen Harry if you felt anything for me this passed month, then just let me know you're there…give me one more chance, I'm begging you. And if not, well, then I'm just going to wait until you open this door…I'm not-" I was cut off. The door swung open.

"-giving up on us…" He stood in front of me. His eyes bloodshot from crying his expression blank. All words had escaped me when I needed them most. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He turned and walked back into the living room, I took my chances and followed him in closing the door behind me. He stood with his back to me looking out of the window.

Silence. I still did not know what to say, and I preferred talking to the door. He turned his head sideways, his eyes closed. "You're hair has got darker." He turned back to the window. It was true, I looked nothing like I did in school but that wasn't what I expected him to say.

"Harry-" He turned around eyes so intense it could have knocked me over.

"You said, I have always loved you." He said stepping forward his eyes demanding an explanation.

"I know…and I always have…when we were at school, but I was a death eaters son! You were the chosen one! So…I made myself deny it, I tried to hate you, I hoped maybe all my feelings I caged up would just go, but they never did." I looked at the floor in shame.

"And so at that party?" Harry asked, I looked up at him.

"I had a chance to have you…and I took it. And I know it was selfish but I thought…if I could show you how much I wanted this…" I slowly walked over to him. "Then you'd want me back…no matter what my name is." He looked at me, he looked stunned at everything I had revealed.

"…Draco…Drake…are they the same man?" He asked.

I put my hand gently on his shoulders. "Everything that happened at school… that's not who I am, that's what I had to be. Draco Malfoy is actually a man who loves Harry Potter…that is who I am."

I moved my hands off his shoulders, no one spoke for a while, I knew he needed time to take in everything that had happened and all that had been said. I had said everything he needed to know.

He looked away again. "But everything we went through…how can I believe you?" I considered his question for a short time.

"You can't…I'm begging you to trust me." I said weakly, I wanted to know what he was thinking, could he forgive me? I wondered.

"Draco, tell me you love me." He walked up to me.

"I love you." I said in a firm voice hoping he would believe me. He slowly raised his hand to my mouth a gently wiped some blood of my bottom lip.

"I hit you really hard." I said nothing as he moved in closer.

" I deserved it." I said trying to predict his next move. His hand stopped bushing my swelled lip and lightly touched my cheek. It felt so warm I moved my face into his palm and kissed it lightly. I looked at him and he pulled my face closer and kissed me lightly.

"Do you still feel the same?" I asked I was so close to him I could hear his breath quicken.

He said nothing and just kissed me again but much harder this time. He came apart and had a serious look on his face. "You better know what your doing, Draco." His eyes bored into mine. I didn't know what to say but he captured my lips again in another intense kiss. I kissed him back hard as I ran my hand through his messy raven hair, while his hands slid down my back.

He threw me against the wall and grinded up against me his lips never leaving mine. He was so intoxicating. His hand travelled up my shirt his other grabbed my thigh and I wrapped it around his waist. I moved my kisses onto his jaw line he giggled slightly. He took one look at me and smiled, nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. He dragged forcefully me by my tie into the bedroom.

We collapsed on the bed, his tongue explored my mouth whilst I ripped his shirt off. Harry moved to be on top of me, his legs in between mine, his hands moving further to my groin, his touch burned against my body. He stripped me furiously and I did the same. His wet tongue ran from my neck, down my chest making me moan which made him smile. He stood up at the edge of the bed, my calves still wrapped around his legs, he slipped his boxers off and let them fall to the floor. He yanked mine off to. I didn't know why but I was shaking.

His eyes never left mine, he climbed on top of me again. Silence, his emerald eyes showed nothing but lust for me. He bent down to kiss me again, my hands touched his smooth chest covered in beads of sweat. He leant over to his bedside cabinet to retrieve some lube. I clutched my hair and panted, it was like my whole being had been set on haywire. He applied a generous amount on himself. In a deep kiss I buried my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs around him. "You want this Draco?" He whispered nibbling on my ear. I could barely hear him, but I nodded. "Tell me you want it." He said more demandingly.

"Yes Harry! I want you know!" I shouted, he smirked. Not wasting a second he slowly pushed inside of me. We both moaned, I dug my nails into his back. He pushed until he was completely inside I screamed, it wasn't painful, it never was with Harry, it was heaven. "Am I hurting you?" He asked. "Harder." I begged. He came out and pushed back inside, hitting that spot. He thrust inside of me so hard he drove me up against the headboard. "Harry!" I shouted in pleasure he kept on trusting moaning louder and louder as he did so. "Yes." He whimpered out in between moans. He rammed himself inside of me as hard as he could with no rhythm now. "Harry!" I screamed again. "I-m gonna-." He took one last thrust inside of me and I came all over him, a few seconds later he released inside of me.

He dropped to my side and turned onto his back, we were both panting in our big sweaty, sticky mess. I looked at him and smiled. It took a few minutes for us to get our heart rate normal again. "I'm sorry." I said quietly looking at him. He borrowed his forehead in confusion. "I'm sorry for everything that happened between us." I truly was sorry but also ashamed for what I did back then.

"It's in the past now, I forgive you and I want to be with you, you're the only one who could ever make me feel like this, and I don't care who you are anymore." I smiled subconsciously stroking his chest.

"You still love me?" I asked.

"Yes, I think I always will." I kissed him.

"I love you too." I accidentally put my hand on a wet patch on Harry's chest. "We should get cleaned up." I smiled, Harry laughed.

After all this time thinking I'd never have a chance with him…was finally mine.


End file.
